Lara
Lara was a character who appeared in the fourth episode of the fourth season of . She was a werewolf and a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack. She became a follower of the Hollow to help the werewolves and she eventually commits suicide in front of Hayley, who was asking her questions. Early History Not much is known about her early history, but Lara stated that she started following The Hollow because she wanted to take back the city from Marcel as it belongs to everyone, not just him and the vampires. Throughout The Originals Series Season Four In Keepers of the House, Lara is first mentioned by a witch who said she saw her draw the symbol of The Hollow on her window with blood. Hayley soon arrives at the Bayou and confronts her. Lara tells her she knows who Hayley is and that she is sorry, as she knows Hayley is there because of the children. She tells her they are as good as dead, and Hayley tells her they she and Marcel aren't there to hurt her. Lara says that they can't hurt her anymore than she has already hurt herself, and that she didn't know children were going to be brought into it. She tells Hayley she thought they were doing good at trying to take the city back from Marcel and that New Orleans belongs to all of them. She then says that The Hollow offered them the power they needed as long as they showed their allegiance. Hayley tries to reason with her about being a Crescent, but Lara tells her that she was gone and she chose the Original Family over them. Hayley tells her that Hope is one of the children, but she says that The Hollow wants power through sacrifice, and that it will get stronger, feed and than rise. She says after it rises, everyone will bow before it and Marcel even will, and says that the only mercy for her is that she won't be there to see it, proceeding to stab the knife she had into her throat, killing herself. Personality She is regretful in the decision she had made with The Hollow, but she thought that it would be best so that the wolves could rise and bring Marcel down. She believes that the city belongs to everyone, not just to Marcel and the vampires. Despite being regretful, she was doubtful the children could be saved and looked defeated at even seeing that the Hollow could be stopped. Instead of trying to help and turn her regret around, she decided to take her own life. Physical Appearance Lara was a young and pretty woman appearing to be in her mid-late twenties. She had long brown hair and round blue eyes, with a slim physique. In her single appearance, she wore a long-sleeved plaid shirt and jeans. Powers and Abilities Lara possessed all standard powers and abilities of a non Evolved-werewolf. Weaknesses Lara had the typical weaknesses of a non Evolved-werewolf. Appearances Season Four *''Keepers of the House'' *''I Hear You Knocking'' (Mentioned) Name *'Lara' is Russian and a diminutive form of Larissa or Larisa. It means "citadel".http://nameberry.com/babyname/Lara Trivia *She was the first werewolf shown in the series to be a follower of the Hollow but regrets her decision as children became involved - this led her to commit suicide. *The character sides for Lara was proven false. **Originally, Lara and the werewolves are tired of being in the swamp and being treated horribly and makes it clear to Vincent that they will show him justice if he doesn't re-think his decision.http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lara-1.png **Originally, she is a werewolf sent to New Orleans by a vampire to kill a Mikaelson.Lara sides, part 2 **Originally, Lara was involved in an accident that killed a woman and swore she would never do it again. **Originally, Lara is working for an unknown male vampire and he would kill her if she told anyone his name or if she helped the Mikaelsons or anyone associated with them. *With The Other Side's collapse and Hell being destroyed, she either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell. Quotes :Lara (to Marcel): "It is not your city to rule! New Orleans belongs to all of us. And the Hollow offered us the power we needed. So long as we pledged our allegiance." Gallery TO404-076-Lara~Hayley~Marcel.png TO404-077-Lara~Hayley.png TO404-091-Lara~Hayley.png TO404-092-Lara-Hayley.png TO404-093-Lara-Hayley.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Deceased